Harry Potter: The New Marauders
by Tempus Lupy
Summary: Features a smart Harry like he should have been. Siriuslike!Rebelliousness. Pranks, Quidditch, Animagi, Dueling and more! Plan to cover all seven years. Starts off the morning after Hagrid shows up in the shack. Pairing undecided! Main characters Harry, femOC, Daphne G., Susan B., and other femOC. Harem possible but unlikely, pairings won't happen til years 3-5ish. Hopefully funny!


**A/N: Alright! This is my first attempt at writing a story so please bear with me! I'm a huge reader and have been on fanfiction for a year, and though I don't usually like writing too much this idea popped into my head about 6 months ago in the middle of work and it keeps popping up at random times, figured I'd try and get it out. Reviews are welcome, I'll do my best to read them and take into account *some* advice. I have a general plan, and I'm not just going to deviate from that because a reviewer doesn't like it my way. I hope I'm not bad enough at writing to deserve any flames, but you can't please everyone and I've been on fanfiction long enough to know some people just flame to flame people. They will be ignored. And with that, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**A/N2: This story will be influenced by some of my favorite stories I've read in the year I've been on fanfiction. There will be some cliches, but hopefully not too many and I will do my best to say where I got different ideas from, however I will not remember every story that I got a minor idea from, nor have I read every story out there. It is possible a story has a similar idea to what I will use for something without my knowledge. If you see so, please inform me so I can give them credit for having the idea first.**

**Disclaimer: Did Harry do apparently nothing about studying during the month between getting his books and going to Hogwarts? If so, then I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise, it belongs to J. K. Rowling and whoever she gave the rights to it** **to.**

**Prologue: Magic, Shopping, and Common Sense**

The Shack on the Island

Harry woke up with a start. He'd been having a wonderful dream where a big man came and told him he was magical and his parents did love him. Then Harry began to notice his surroundings and realized the blanket he was using was actually a large coat.

_'It was real!'_ Harry thought with a start. He began to look around and saw the sun was just peaking through the window. He got up and started walking into the only other room on the first floor, the kitchen.  
"Alright there, Harry?" he heard from around the door. It was Hagrid. He really was a giant of a man.

"Uh, yes, just fine. Are we leaving soon?"

"Just as soon as yeh eat something and we'll be off. Don't you worry now, you'll be safe with me."

* * *

Flying toward Diagon Alley

Harry was ecstatic. Magic was real. He could use it. He was currently riding in a flying motorcycle. He wasn't dreaming. He didn't know what to think, so he decided to try and find out more about his parents.

"Hey, Hagrid?"

"What's that, Harry? Y'need sumthin?"

"I was just wondering, what were my parents like? You seemed to know them quite well from your outburst last night."

"James and Lily? Yeah I knew 'em. 'Course I did. I've been the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts for a long time. James, now he was a funny one. Always up to no good, he was. Was out of bounds so much I'm surprised he ever slept at night time! He and his friends caused lots of havoc prancing everyone they could. Gave me a right laugh they did. Never knew what they were going to do next. He was amazing at Transfiguration he was. Not only that, though, he also was Quidditch Captain fer Gryffindor an' played mighty well for both chaser and seeker."

"Then there was Lily. She was the top student in their year, she was. 'Course, yer da' was up there too, bein' Head Boy while yer mum was Head Girl. But now I'm gettin' off track, where was I? Right Lily was a right prodigy at charms, Ol' Flitwick loved her. 'Course, she was great in every class, but especially charms and potions. I think she was gunna be a Healer, 'Cept the war got in the way o' that, had to fight..."

"Er, that is, eh... Great duelers, they were, both of 'em. Dueling champions their seventh year. Never knew anyone who could hold their own easily against them two together. I reckon even Dumbledore would have had a bit of trouble fightin' 'em together. That's one of the reasons You-Know-Who chose to target them-"

"You-Know-Who? Who's that?"

"Blimey Harry! I forgot! Yeh don't know who he is! Well, we don't speak his name, bad luck an' all, but I reckon I could say it this once, but don' go repeatin' it now– and don' make me say it again! It's- it's- it's V-Voldemort."

"Quiet down now, we're almost there, need to concentrate on landing."

* * *

Flourish and Blotts

"I'm tellin' yeh Harry, yeh don't need all them extra books! The ones on the list'll do you just fine!" Hagrid complained.

"You said my parents were really good, right? I'm sure they didn't get by with just the required books in the letter! Besides, this way I can have a good background and be better prepared for the classes." Harry fired back.

"Tha' may be, but yeh don't need that many, ye'll be fine with just a couple. Blimey, Harry, what are yeh tryin' to do, buy the whole bookstore?" Hagrid argued, "Yeh don't need that many! How're yeh goin' to fit all them in yer trunk?"

Harry looked at his growing stack of books and saw Hagrid was right. He wouldn't be able to fit all of them in his trunk. He sighed. That meant he would only be able to get a few books. There was no way the Dursleys would let him keep books at their house, and he'd rather take them all to school with him anyway. He was just about to consent when the clerk, sensing a loss in sales, spoke up, "I could shrink them for you, that way you could expand them on your own later, and can fit them back in the trunk when you need to."

"That's perfect! Thank you!" Harry exclaimed before Hagrid got a chance to reject the offer. With no choice but to accept, Hagrid consented.

"All right, fine. But hurry up, we need to get yer wand next, and I'll treat yeh to some ice cream while we're here, but no more books, ye've got enough now."

"Thanks Hagrid, you're the best!" Harry said as he collected the last of his books, "Let's go!"

* * *

Number Four Privet Drive

Harry had gotten back to Privet Drive a couple hours earlier, and he was already hating it. He couldn't get his books out for fear of the Dursleys taking them or damaging them. He also realized he didn't know how to reshrink the books once they were enlarged. It was while he was thinking about this problem that he came up with the perfect solution to both issues, and would make both him and the Dursleys happy.

He walked down the stairs from his new room and headed towards the kitchen, where the two oafs– his uncle, Vernon, and cousin, Dudley– would still be eating while his aunt, Petunia, watched her 'Diddikins' proudly.

"What do you want, boy? Can't you see we're eating?" Uncle Vernon growled in between bites.

"Well, you see Uncle Vernon, I know you don't want me here, but the train for school doesn't leave until the first of September, a month from now–"

"What's your point, boy?" Aunt Petunia snapped, "Get on with it!"

"Well," Harry continued, "You could drive me back to where I was at today, there's an inn there, and you won't have to pay anything, Hagrid gave me some wizarding money for spending money, I'll use that to cover it. I'll be out of your hair, you won't have to pay to feed me or even see me, and you won't need even need to worry about me again until I get back from school next June."

Harry was watching their reactions slowly as he told them his idea and saw he had them hooked. He was worried they'd think about the money and force him to give it to them, but he guessed the 'wizarding' part made them skip over it like it didn't matter.

"All right, boy, I'll drive you there tomorrow morning, and I don't want to hear from you until June, whether you have enough money to stay there for a month or not!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon! Of course, Uncle Vernon!" Harry agreed before dashing from the room to prevent them from changing their minds. He just earned himself a whole month to spend reading his new books and learning all about the magical world before Hogwarts, and he wasn't going to waste it. He was going to be top student like his mother was, and Head Boy like his father. But academics wasn't the only thing Harry was planning on working on over the next month. He already had a couple ideas for pranks he could pull, he had to live up to his father's reputation after all.

* * *

**Prologue End.**

**So what'd you think? Good, bad? I know it's not much, really it's just to get the beginning out there and start working on this idea before it drives me crazy. Next chapter will be the train to Hogwarts and probably the sorting, don't know yet. The Dursley years and the month between the prologue and school starting will have the important stuff covered in flashbacks when appropriate. I plan on going through all seven years, but I don't know how long the entire thing will end up being. I'm hoping for 5 to 10 thousand words each chapter, but we'll see how it goes when I get there. I have no beta so this is all done by me, if you see an error or would like to beta my story let me know. I'm fairly busy with school so updates will be when I have time, so please be patient, but I have no plans of abandoning this story (famous last words, I know).**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Lupy**


End file.
